


See No Evil, Talk No Evil, Speak No Evil

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's only a child, what does she know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil, Talk No Evil, Speak No Evil

They think of her blind. 

They think of her deaf. 

They think of her stupid.

Poor mother can't even love herself, how can she love me. Why would she love me? I'm not the one she wants, the son she needs, or a daughter to shower with gifts.

Dear father doesn't know what he's doing half the time. Can't deal with mother. Can deal with the things he sees in my eyes. Can't deal with the eyes that stare up to him. Can't deal with his own eyes.

The good hearted maester tries to sooth me, but I'm not his favourite either. To him, I'll always be a failure. The broken babe he delivered in my parents waiting arms.

The humble knight is not mine. He pities the father, when I'm the one with the scars.

The humble knight children are ignorant of my pain. I do not wish to hear from their happy life.

The stormy bastard has more love than I'll ever have.

They think me blind when they choose others in front of me. They think me deaf when they wisper their fake courtesy.

They think me stupid when they laugh behind my back.

I may not know this fully now, but I'm my father's daughter ,more than I could ever imagine.

 


End file.
